A Love story under Moonlight
by XKasumiX
Summary: I wanna tell you a story. This story is about two People, who find the Love. This isn t any Love story that you can find in Books or in movies. This Lovestory is special. Who I am, you ask? Well, I tell you about this soon enough...
1. Knight in shining armor

_**A Love story under Moonlight**_

_Knight in shining armor_

_Hello guys I wanna tell you a story . This story is about two People , who find the Love. This isn´t any Love story that you can find in Books or in Movies . This Love story is special. And I wanna tell you about this. Who I am , you ask??_

_Well, I tell you about this soon enough. Now I wanna begin with this story ……._

* * *

A brunette was walking down the dark alley. She was deep thought about something . Then she stopped and looked up. There at the sky was a beautiful big full Moon. She sight really deep at the view._ This Moon is so bright and beautiful. Hmmm I wonder what I should do about my work…I really don´t know_. She continued to walk . Now she was in the park.

The moon lightedher way. But then she suddenly stopped. Something was behind the bushes. With distrust she turned around looked at it . The young woman only concentrated at the bushes . Then again elsewhere she heard rustle . Then Panic begun to spine up her body . Then she was among from five strange men. Fear was placed in her head. She couldn´t think right. Her mind went black.

"Hoho what have we here? A little young woman ….alone in a dark Park, with no People around?" said the first men . He had a black cap on.

"I think , little girl, you must be insane! What if some strange men would come and harass you " the second men had a white T-shirt with dirty blotches and a shaved head.

The others she couldn´t see clearly because this Park was dark. She begun to run but the first men hold her wrist and stopped her.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"As if I would "he begun to smirk" I think you are a lot of fun !"

"NO !! SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE!!" she breaked free but the other men catched her , she fell on the ground and twist her ankle.

A scream of pain escaped her mouth. The men with the black cap pinned or on the tree. He tried to Kiss her mouth but she spit on his face . He got angry a slapped her twice on the face . Now she was laying on the ground and wimpered of fear. The other first at the men because she spit on her then they laughed more because he slapped her. Then the other men begun to walk to her.

"_No… someone help please" _she pleaded in her thought.

She layed on the ground looking at the branch of the tree. Then someone appeared . She only could see black hair and the back of. But she could tell that he was beefy. He hit the first and second men with two hits on the floor and it didn´t seem as if the would come up again. The others were shocked and then they tried to attack him too but it didn´t use. They all fell on the ground unconscious . Then he turned around. She wanted to thank him really badly but her sight got blurred and before she fell too in the darkness she felt that someone was lifting her up .

"Everything is gonna be alright" was the last thing she heard .

* * *

**And ...how is my new Fanfic?? Bad ? Good?? Review and tell me . !!**

**_Ohhh and sorry for the short chapter!! o _**

**I want to thank my dear friend Lena D. to be my inspiration!**

**And I want to thank YOU because you´ve read my story !!**

**Please review and wait for the next chapter ! **

**in BiG Love **

**xKasumix**


	2. Sad little girl

_**A Love story under Moonlight**_

_**Sad little girl**_

_**Last chapter :**_

_She wanted to thank him really badly but her sight got blurred and before she fell too in the darkness she felt that someone was lifting her up ._

"_Everything is gonna be alright" was the last thing she heard . _

_**Chapter 2 Sad little girl **_

_As you can see this story isn´t beginning the same as any other one ... this one is different ! If you doesn´t know what I mean you will see soon. Soo ...I will continue with this story ..._

* * *

The girl was still asleep. She was sleeping soundless. On her beautiful face were scars. That perverted man who hit her ...heh! He has know not only scars as same as her ... he need to go to Hospital. And his little dirty friends too! So who is this girl actually?? I will tell you ! This is Mikan Sakura.

She is a nice girl . 20 years old. As many in her age she has problems, to be exact she has problems with her job! She wroked in a zoo. She got fired because some meerkat,her scope, disappeared. This is embarrassing don´t you think?? This was the cause she walked so late at the park. She couldn´t talked about it with her best friend , Hotaru Imai. You must know her...or ...rather not. She is a emotionless-blackmailing-rowdy girl! Yes rowdy! she always shoot you with her baka gun. And if you got ever hit by it you know that it hurt really! So as you see her day got worse : first got fired because of something you don´t are guilty for and then get harass by 5 men !!

You might think know , stop talking!! Who´s the guy who saved her?!, am I right? The name of the guy was Natsume Hyuga. I don´t speak about him yet. Let´s just pretend I´m the unconscious Mikan...

* * *

I slowly woke up. It seems just like as if I had drunk to much alcohol and got a headache. I barley remembered yesterday. I stand up and looked around. MOMENT !! WAIT!! WHERE THE HELL AM I ?? Don´t say I got a DATE last night when I was drunk...moment I didn´t drunk last night !! I never drunk alcohol in my entire LIFE !!

Just when I was about to walk to the door , somebody opened it. Then I saw him!! His beautiful crimsons atracked my eyes immediately ! I was stuck by them . Then I looked at the entire guy. He had beautful messy raven hair , and a muscular body . Not too muscular...it was just...p.e.r.f.ek.t! Then it hit me!!

My job , the park and the rescue! This must be the guy who saved me ! But just when i realised what happened yesterday I sank back at the back . I could see him eyeing me . We stood in our positions for 3 minutes. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Thank you for saving me!" I saidsuddenly.

He didn´t say anything. He looked at me with emotionless face. But if it even was emotionless his face was so beautiful. How come I didn´t see him before?

"Are you hurt anywhere? These guys yesterday were strong and-"

"Hmpf! They were not strong you only was too weak" he suddenly smirked .

I was going angry.

"Ohh sorry that a innocent girl like me isn´t that strong to FIGHT 5 BIG MEN !!" slowly I begun to shout.

"Stop shouting polka dots ! You make my ears bleed! "

I was about to say something but then a KLICK was heard in my head! Polka dots??

"WHAT THE HELL?? YOU LOOKED AT MY UNDERWEAR?! YOURE NOT BETTER THEN THOSE MEN IN THE PARK! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!"

"You showed it to me !"

" WHA- what the hell?? I DIDN'T showed it to you !!"

"Yes you have . When I carried you " at these answere I speechless. I couldn´t believe it! My beautiful Knight in shining armor...

was a perverted jerk!

"So, I´m not better then those men??Then I shouldn´t have had to rescue you then ?" he raised an eyebrow.

I didn´t know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut . Heh do you believed it?? He begun to smirk . Ohh this guy is getting on my nerves ! Then I heard that someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in " said Natsume and some other cute boy entered the room . He had blond hair and blue eyes. But his charisma was positive, not as could as by Natsume.

"Is everything alright?" He smiled at me .

"Yes , thanks a lot to the TWO of you " I said to Ruka" I feel a lot better . Ähh what are your names?"

"Ohh , sorry. I´m Ruka Nogi and that is Natsume Hyuga. And you are? We searched for a pass but you don´t had one."

" I´m Mikan Sakura !" I smiled warmly at him."So I think I´m going home! Hotaru is definitely worried!"

"Hotaru?? Hotaru Imai??" Ruka asked suddenly.

"Yes , why? "

"ähh nothing ."

I stand up and shook Ruka´s hand and thanked him. When I was about to shake Natsumes Hand too and thank him he just turned around an went away.

"HMPF! Perverted jerk!!" I could see Ruka sweet-droped. He accompany me to the door. I turned around and thanked him again.

"Ahm Sakura-san. I think Natsume likes you ." I was shocked ! I mean this guy here just said to a girl that he barley know that his friend like me .

"Hn . I don´t think so!"

"I´m right! He was really worried about you! "

"That is totally normal! I mean I´ve been knocked out!"

"That doesn´t matter you know he hate girls. He had many fan girls!" It seems like Ruka sweet-droped

I looked at him like he was crazy. This had many reasons :

- He peaked at my underwear!

- he was rude

- He don´t like me

- And that he was worried doesn´t mean a thing!!

* * *

I just entered my house when I just flew out again ! Hotaru was there!! And she was really, really angry!!

She shoot her baka gun at me !

"Hotaru stop please !! I can explain everything !!" I pleaded

She only looked at me with cold eyes. " When you didn´t came home last night I called the zoo if you was there..." OHH shit , she knows!! "And they told me that you was fired!! " She was about to shoot me with her baka gun again , clever as I was ,(hehehe), I jumped behind the couch!

Still being the couch I tried to explain " Hotaru please hear me out!" She didn´t say anything so I explained why I was fired and why I wasn´t home last night. I thought that she would have mercy because I was almost harassed and I was knocked out . When I came out behind the couch , she didn´t said anything to me ! She didn´t shoot me with her baka gun but she didn´t speak with me !

"Hotaru !! " I begun to cry and sat at the couch. These were the worst day I ever had ! And this perverted jerk wont get out of my mind !!Then suddenly I felt a hand on my head.

"Bakka . Don´t make me worry again! " she showed a little smile . "HAI! " I said and smiled brightly.

* * *

Again I was home alone . I hate it ! Especially at night same as yet. It was still full moon. I was standing on the balcon and watched the stars and the moon. I thought about my parents. I loved it when I and my mother were here at the same balcony and watched the stars and the moon. But now my parents are death. They died in a car crash. And I was left here , in this empty world, with a empty heart. At that time I found the night sky with his moon and his little stars so beautiful , but when I look at it now ...it all seems empty and sad ...

* * *

_This poor girl . She __WAS__ really sad . Hehe if she only knows that her way to happiness is right there before her eyes ..._

_As I said this Love story is only beginning. Let´s hope for this poor girl that she will find the way out of the emptiness._

_And if she only knows what will happen the next day I think she would coop herself in her own house. xD  
_

_And what about Natsume And Ruka is... you will find out for sure on the next page..._

* * *

_Soo chapter two is done ! As it is standing up there this story is only BEGINNING! So stand by me till the end ; )_

_And please review again! _

**_I want to thank the following person had reviewed__!!_**

_- **The first reviewer on this story yukibby** _

_- ice-prinsess92_

_- Wishing You Knew - **Your review made me really happy hope you will read it till the end !!**_

_- bunny.kun_

_- AYUMU10_

_- Olympiangirl - **Glad that you love it !! : - D**_

_- xXStarryangelzXx_

_- Katie Minami x Yuki Dylan -** I think in this chapter isn´t any Romantic but for sure in the next !! ;D**_

_- dragonzoha - **I must say again I don´t know why but your review is kinda funny ! : D XD** _

In BiG LoVe

**_xKasumix_**


	3. You?

_**A love story under moonlight**_

_You?!_

_**Last chapter:**_

_Again I was home alone . I hate it ! Especially at night same as yet. It was still full moon. I was standing on the balcony and watched the stars and the moon. I thought about my parents. I loved it when I and my mother were here at the same balcony and watched the stars and the moon. But now my parents are death. They died in a car crash. And I was left here , in this empty world, with a empty heart. At that time I found the night sky with his moon and his little stars so beautiful , but when I look at it now ...it all seems empty and sad ..._

_

* * *

OXOXO  
_

_The story is going on. I have one question.... do you think that this story can be true? Do you think that one girl in this world would live through the same thing as Mikan?? Let me tell you the answer!:_

_**No ! Everyone has their own love story! Belive me! **_

_Some day you can tell others from your big love...and what you did to get him ....or her !_

_Hehe I will continue with the story..._

_

* * *

OXOXO  
_

I look in the mirror. I don´t like what I see there. I hate it that I must look every morning look in the mirror! Why? Because I have the look of my mother and the smile if my father. It´s hurting so much ,to get remembered of my parents everyday. Sure I don´t want to forget them but.....

I can´t explain it ! You must feel it by yourself ,_**what I hope the hell wont happen!!**_

I don`t know what I should do today.... ohh yeah I know I going to find a new job. I hope Hotaru will help me! I´m going to call her!.

"Hey hey Hotaru-"

"No"

"What I didn´t even say what I want from you!"

"Even the thing that you want something from me!! No!"

"Oh Hotaru! I just wanted to ask you if you can help me to find a job?"

"No! Do it by yourself! If you want something do it by yourself, you know?!"

"Ohh Hotaru please??!!"

"Ok, just one tipp! Find a job that has to do something with something that you like and that you can do good! So I´m busy ! Good luck!"

"Ho-....she hang up.. "

Ok I look in the Internet .Hmm what did Hotaru say** " If you want something do it by yourself**" no hehe this wasn´t it! Hmm wait it was **" You can´t even cook a soup without let the house explode!"**

just joking ^^ it was **"Find a job that has to do something with something that you like and that you can do good"**

Something I like..hmm...I like to write story´s but........ I like to be with kids...and I can handle with kids really good. I GOT IT!!

The Kindergarten!

It would fit me perfectly!Yeah. just google of some of our Kindergarten in our town and phone them. Yep. That was really fast !! I googled 3 Kindergarten. The first 2 said they had enough appointee´s.

So the last one was my only hope. I called the Kindergarten and..........

dam dam dammm

she said I should come for a job interview with the Chef there. A chef in a Kindergarten? Oh yeah this was one for "rich people" !So it´s a private one. My god people! It´s for 4/5/6/7 year old children. I could only shake my head.

Ok I have my job interview at 3 . It´s now .....ehh.. 12:46. Ok I better prepare myself.

_**14:55**_

I´m now standing in front of a big wooden door. It´s like I´m in a law firm . Lol. I knocked lightly.

"Please come in!" I heard a male voice say.

I opened the door to meet a big black chair. Yeah he look really good , the chair...

"Ahm, sir...." I said unsure.

"Please introduce yourself" the male voice behind the big black chair said.

"Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you" I bowed.

"Miss Sakura please take a seat!"

I did as he said. But when he turned around I abruptly jumped up and pointed my finger at him.

_**"YOU ?!"

* * *

  
**_

_OXOXO_

_Yeah that gave me ....oh I mean her a big shock. But who is "you"? . This story is getting more and more will know it like always on the other side how it will be continued._

_

* * *

OXOXO  
_

_**Hey long time no see. Yeah I´m busy with school . Every week we writing tests . EVERY WEEK! That damned ********! Ok chrm. I get my nerves now ^^. I just wanted to say sorry !!**_

_**Ok just tell me how do you liked it? ^^**_

_**Ohh and I will update again when I get 30 reviews ^^ I need to get reviews ...for....the energie to write xD **_

_**In BiG Love**_

_**xKasumix**_


End file.
